Pray
"Pray" (기도 (메텔의 슬픔)) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 하필이면 네 절망과 슬픔이 내게만 보여질까 왜 하필이면 네 흐르던 눈물이 내 손에 닿은 걸까 눈을 감아도 보지 않아도 그 모습이 아른거려 한 번만 날 한 번만 날 기대면 안 될까 네 등 뒤에 누워진 그림자를 꼭 세워줄게 시린 눈에 맺힌 이슬을 거둬올게 태양보다 더 먼 네 마음을 부를게 달과 별과 해와 너와 나를 다 이어볼게 아픈 세상아 험한 세상아 날 보고 방향을 틀어 내게로 다 내게로 다 그 애는 안되니까 네 무거운 어깨에 걸린 짐을 덜어 줄게 누구보다 더 난 강해져 널 지킬게 저 태양보다 더 뜨거운 심장 가질게 아픈 너의 눈물 내가 모두 다 삼켜버릴게 혼란에 혼란해 너와 내 관계 이젠 다 가져가 full of it 억지로라도 끌고 간 내 머리로는 안돼 목 놓아 붙잡았던 어깨 가는 허리 밑으로 멀어지는 발자국 못 포개 없애 그래 알아 이건 외로운 내 길이며 알아 말할 수 없는 비밀이고 바랄 수록 앓더라도 또 혼자 기도 지쳐버렸어 가지겠어 지난 기약 없이 멈춰버린 상태 I hear that 내게 기대줘 필요해 존재란 자체 네 등 뒤에 누워진 그림자를 꼭 세워줄게 시린 눈에 맺힌 이슬을 거둬올게 태양보다 더 먼 네 마음을 부를게 달과 별과 해와 너와 나를 다 네 무거운 어깨에 걸린 짐을 덜어 줄게 누구보다 더 난 강해져 널 지킬게 저 태양보다 더 뜨거운 심장 가질게 아픈 너의 눈물 내가 모두 다 삼켜버릴게 |-|Romanization= hapirimyeon ne jeolmanggwa seulpeumi naegeman boyeojilkka wae hapirimyeon ne heureudeon nunmuri nae sone daheun geolkka nuneul gamado boji anado geu moseubi areungeoryeo han beonman nal han beonman nal gidaemyeon an doelkka ne deung dwie nuwojin geurimjareul kkok sewojulge shirin nune maechin iseureul geodwoolge taeyangboda deo meon ne maeumeul bureulge dalgwa byeolgwa haewa neowa nareul da ieobolge apeun sesanga heomhan sesanga nal bogo banghyangeul teureo naegero da naegero da geu aeneun andoenikka ne mugeoun eokkaee geollin jimeul deoreo julge nuguboda deo nan ganghaejyeo neol jikilge jeo taeyangboda deo tteugeoun shimjang gajilge apeun neoye nunmul naega modu da samkyeobeorilge hollane hollanae neowa nae gwangye ijen da gajyeoga full of it eokjirorado kkeulgo gan nae meorironeun andwae mok noa butjabatteon eokkae ganeun heori miteuro meoreojineun baljaguk mot pogae eopsae geurae ara igeon oeroun nae girimyeo ara malhal su eopneun bimirigo baral surok alteorado tto honja gido jichyeobeoryeosseo gajigesseo jinan giyak eopshi meomchwobeorin sangtae I hear that naege gidaejwo piryohae jonjaeran jache ne deung dwie nuwojin geurimjareul kkok sewojulge shirin nune maechin iseureul geodwoolge taeyangboda deo meon ne maeumeul bureulge dalgwa byeolgwa haewa neowa nareul da ne mugeoun eokkaee geollin jimeul deoreo julge nuguboda deo nan ganghaejyeo neol jikilge jeo taeyangboda deo tteugeoun shimjang gajilge apeun neoye nunmul naega modu da samkyeobeorilge |-|English= How come I’m the only one who can see your despair and sadness? Why is it My hands that your falling tears drop on? I close my eyes And even if I can’t see, you flicker before me Just once Just once, can’t you lean on me? I’ll straighten the shadow that lies on your back I’ll wipe away the dew that wells up in your cold eyes I’ll call your heart that’s farther away than the sun I’ll connect the moon, the stars, the sun and you together Painful world, dangerous world, look at me and turn your direction To me, everything to me, because you can’t touch her I’ll drop off the heavy baggage on your shoulders I’ll become stronger than anyone else to protect you I’ll have a heart that’s hotter than the sun I’ll swallow up all of your painful tears Confusing, confusing, our relationship Now take it all, full of it I can’t do it with my own head that I forced along I held on so strongly to your shoulders, beneath your thin waist But your footprints get farther away and I can’t get rid of it I know, this is my lonely path I know, it’s a secret that can’t be told Even if the more I hope, the more it hurts I’m praying alone again, I’m tired I’ll have you but I’m frozen in place I hear that, lean on me, I need your existence I’ll straighten the shadow that lies on your back I’ll wipe away the dew that wells up in your cold eyes I’ll call your heart that’s farther away than the sun The moon, the stars, the sun and you I’ll drop off the heavy baggage on your shoulders I’ll become stronger than anyone else to protect you I’ll have a heart that’s hotter than the sun I’ll swallow up all of your painful tears Category:Songs